


In Ancient Greece

by hashtag_sherlock_lives



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Magic and Science, Time Travel, Time Vortex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_sherlock_lives/pseuds/hashtag_sherlock_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Castiel, and the Winchesters go to ancient Greece and math and science meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens in the Time Vortex...

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a pattern with crossovers like this. The two or three fandoms work the same job, then meet up to work together. I don't mind this, though I'm trying to do something new. Enjoy!
> 
> This takes place before Castiel calls himself god, during Heaven's Civil War is Supernatural and in the Eleventh Doctors time in Doctor Who.

Castiel was pretty sure that he could make the jump even with the Winchesters. OK, 50% sure. Still, it is important that they go. If Hades is not stopped, he _will_ cause a paradox in time. Mind you, ancient Greece _is_ a big jump. more than two thousand years has not been tried yet. But it is necessary, so he stepped forward to Sam and Dean and focused on entering the Time Vortex. 

He was flying through the Time Vortex, pulling the brothers along. But it took way more energy than he thought.Too much energy. "I can't do it! I don't have the energy to stop OR to keep going. We're going to disintegrate! I'm sorry!" Castiel wailed. 

But something picked up this cry. A blue box traveling through time and space. The Doctor's eleventh face was relaxing, taking time off. The TARDIS was moored in the Time Vortex, and it just happened to be near the Winchesters and Cas. Seeing the cry, the Doctor jumped up and pinpointed where it was coming from, using the screen near the captain's seat. That is when he started running, pressing a button there and pulling a lever here, getting as close as possible to the Winchesters and the angel. Extend protective shields...open door...grad beige trench-coat...pull people in...close door...breath easy.

Two of the men he pulled in looked completely normal. But he took a look at the third and said "Your'e beautiful." To a human, he would look normal, but the Doctor could see the multi-dimensional energy that was his true form. Castiel, Sam and Dean, who were lying on the floor of the Tardis stood up and brushed themselves off. 

The older of the two humans turned to the other and said "You alright, Sammy?"

"I'm fine, Dean" was the reply.

"Hey, Cas," the human who is Dean said, "So much for disintegrating Castiel. Cas? Cas!"

Castiel was kneeling before a shocked, confused Doctor. "I honour you, for you are of God's kind." 

"I'm the Doctor, the last Time Lord of Gallifrey. Will you stand up please, it's not like I'm a god or anything."

"God came from Gallifrey. He was one of the most powerful Time Lords. He was known by His people as The Maker. He made Heaven, Earth, Purgatory, and Hell. He also made the Angels of the Lord."

"So THAT'S where the Maker went on his secret mission! He is dead by the way. He died fighting for Gallifrey in the last great Time War."

"If He is dead, then, well, you must take over Heaven. It is in the middle of civil war."

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, where were you going? The Tardis can take you anywhere in time and space."

"Yeah, we need ancient Greece." Dean requested.

"And I what happens in the Time Vortex stays in the Vortex. I don't need the other angels to know that I attempted this jump." added Castiel."

"Ancient Greece sound cool. Hold on tight!"


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is compiled, a plan is made.

The Tardis landed roughly. With a snap of his fingers, the door opened. Everyone stepped out looking around with wonder. Except for Cas, who had seen it all before. "So plan is, find a Celestial Bronze sword, find Hades, and stop him causing a paradox by killing a bunch of people with shadows that melt the flesh. Sounds easy." Dean said. 

"Did you say shadows that melt the flesh? Have you heard them called Vashta Nerada?" The Doctor asked. 

"Yeah. How do you know about them?" Was Sam's reply.

"I've met up with them before. Also Hades. Did you know that he is a Time Lord? He is of a species that sort of evolved faster than the rest of my kind, but almost the same. They evolved to have powers with natural forces and be less vulnerable, whereas all the rest of us just have time powers." The Doctor pointed out.

"I was aware of all that." Castiel said 

"You're good!" exclaimed the Doctor. 

"Where are we going to find a Celestial Bronze sword? It's not like you can buy one off the streets. Can you buy one off the streets?" 

"We know that there is one at a palace near here." responded Sam.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Called the Doctor. He spun around and started walking off in the other direction.

"You're going the wrong way!" Dean shouted. 

"You could have told me that."

The palace was not built yet. The obvious solution was to go forward in time in the Tardis, but they had no clue how far. So they ended up in the Tardis' library, looking up Celestial Bronze. The only thing that could be found was that it is the only thing that could harm the Space Lords (Time Lords that evolved like Hades). Then Sam looked in the least plausible book. "Hey people, what do you know about Rick Riordan?" Sam questioned. 

Without looking up, Castiel replied "He's a Prophet of the Lord."

The Doctor interjected with "He wrote one of my favorite book series. It is about a demigod who fights Greek monsters. He lives at a camp on Long Island, New York, called Camp Half-Blood. His favorite weapon is a Celestial Bronze sword called Riptide. Hold on, did you say prophet?" 

"So this camp thing might be real? I think we should check it out. I like the sound of Riptide." Dean said, but the Doctor was already running to the nearest consul room. 


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demigods come to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. Had to insert a Star Wars and Hitchhikers Guide to the Galexy reference in. Don't worry, you don't need to understand either to understand this. Just a few planet names.

It was a clear night, a few days after the Titan war. Percy sat at campfire holding Annabeth's hand, as Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. Then, a sudden wind sprang up, nearly blowing the fire out. With it came a sound unlike any other. It was like a bunch of metal being ground, at many different pitches. A blue police box appeared out of thin air, fading then appearing, then fading again until it was completely solid. The Demigods were scared. They had never seen this before. But all Chiron, their teacher, said was "I keep trying to tell them to stop leaving their brakes on."

A man with floppy hair and a bowtie stepped out and said "Hello, I'm looking for some demigods. Do you know where I could find one?" There was a lot of looking at each other and mumbling. "Did I say something wrong?" Then, he noticed Chiron. "A Centaur! Love a Centaur. Did you know, on the planet Alderaan, or was it Betelgeuse five? No I'm certain it was Alderaan, there were Centaurs that had a party every day? Ohh, those were some crazy horses. Anyway, Demigods." 

Chiron replied "Welcome to Camp Half-blood, Lord of Time. What news of Gallifrey?"

"Gone. It was destroyed in the Time War. Now, Hades has gone to create a paradox, and I think we need to stop it, and I still need a demigod!" 

"Everyone here is a demigod." replied Chiron. "And we were going to deal with Hades in the morning."

"Why can't we now?" pouted the Doctor. 

"Because it is late, and you need to tell Zeus the news about Gallifrey. While you are on Olympus, I will explain things to everyone here. 

"Fine. But only because I want to see Olympus." 


End file.
